


If Daken is a werewolf and Lester is a mummy

by More_Excitement



Category: Daredevil（comics）, Darkreign
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Werewolf/Mummy, Zombie, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: Lester，千年木乃伊。目前就读于北京市某重点学校。碰上了新转学来的超级英俊的霸道狼人Daken。此狼人有一个怪癖，就是总想尝一尝与木乃伊上床是什么滋味……Wade，僵尸。目前与Lester在同一个班级。不小心和Daken的父亲Logan谈起了恋爱（？）……Matt Murdock，吸血鬼。伪人类。与狼人世代结仇，...争风吃醋？？？不不不……
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye, Daredevil/Bullseye, Wolverine&Daken, Wolverine/Deadpool





	If Daken is a werewolf and Lester is a mummy

历史课。

“下面我们来讲埃赫那吞的宗教改革...”

陈先生的授课虽然精彩无比，但是Lester依旧昏昏欲睡。他昨晚去博物馆，企图拿回自己装内脏的瓶子，却以失败告终。现在听到古埃及第18王朝法老阿蒙霍特普三世的儿子的大名更令他恼火。

天杀的。当年（约公元前1379~前1362年）他好歹也是尼罗河畔第一杀手，受一群僧侣之托，前去刺杀埃赫那吞。结果不幸失败，被法老的卫士用矛刺死。

那名卫士，名叫Matt Murdock。此时就坐在他后面的座位上。那个橘黄色卷发的男生，是当年那个卫士的转世。现在这人整天纠缠着Lester，送各种玫瑰花。Lester发誓自己绝对不会喜欢他。

Lester睡了很久，直到历史课下课。

“欢迎我们班新转来的同学...做个自我介绍，Daken.”班主任温柔的声音响起，随即淹没在一片“他好帅啊”的悄悄话中。

Lester好奇地睁开眼睛，惊呆了:

讲台上。一个英俊的男生。身穿黑色西装，身材健美得无可挑剔。嘴唇鲜红，一双丹凤眼——墨绿色，邪魅又冷酷。头发宛如乌黑的丝绸。这...这天杀的...是个狼人！Lester顿时心中警铃大作。

“我叫Daken Akihiro.今后我就是你们班的班级男神。膜拜我吧。”

“啊啊啊啊太帅了——”一群小姑娘狂热地尖叫。

“...” Lester只觉得一阵无语。

“...坐到Lester旁边，Aki.” 班主任也非常无语。

“？！！”Lester差点跳起来。

——————————————

“别总是缠着我，Mr.Akihiro.”Lester咬牙切齿地低吼。他不喜欢狼人。

“...你闻起来很奇怪。”Daken把他摁在墙上，凑近他的脸。“很古老。沙漠的干燥。年代悠久的文物。还有松树枝和蜜蜡的香膏。精油。你画眼线，用的是...科尔粉末。”

“你闻起来才奇怪！杀戮，血腥。肉食动物恶心的甜味。死亡，你昨天半夜吞食的一头鹿。”Lester狠狠推开他。

“什么？”Daken大惊。“你什么意思？！”

“离我远点，狼人。”Lester嘶嘶。“我还想保护我整整3462年都没有变成粉末的身体。”

“你是个木乃伊。”Daken若有所思。“不知操木乃伊是什么感觉。”

“我们班还有个僵尸。叫做Wade Wilson.你去找他。”

“不。他那张脸，搞得我一个同性恋都对男性没兴趣了。”

这时一个冷冰冰的声音传来。

“你们俩。”

狼人和木乃伊转过头，看见Matt Murdock正盯着他们。

————————

放学后。图书馆前的竹林。

“你争不过我的。我是狼族王子，而你只是个人类。”Daken不屑一顾。

“我是吸血鬼。”Matt终于露出真面目。橘黄色卷发下苍白的皮肤。眸子是鲜血的猩红。怪不得他平时总带着一副暗红色墨镜。

“你眼睛就是我爷爷的爷爷的爷爷弄瞎的。”

“闭嘴，分明是阳光灼伤的！”

“精彩精彩！”僵尸Wade不知从何处探出一个脑袋。“儿子你来啦！这是要打架？需要爸爸帮忙吗？”

“？？？！！！！”Daken直接给了他一爪子。“谁是你儿子。”

“你不得不承认我和你爸在一起了。”Wade不满地呜咽。“要我说，你们狼族首领床上活做得真棒...”

“我就想和木乃伊谈恋爱咋牵扯出这么一堆不清不楚的关系”Matt差点晕倒在地。

———————

大约一个星期后。某学校某教室。

“今天是我的3463岁生日，说明如果现在把我送到博物馆我的身价又能抬高一倍。”Lester向他的几名好友送出邀请函。“Wade今天为什么没来？”

与此同时。深山老林中。一栋别墅。

“你别装年轻了，你个5000岁的老僵尸。”Logan，狼族首领。无奈地看着把自己打扮成埃及少女的Wade。

Wade纤细的胳膊上戴着一对金手镯，嵌着漂亮的绿宝石，耳环是彩色玻璃，无名指上戴着蓝水晶蜣螂戒指。他回眸一笑百媚生。Logan咽了咽口水，野性的碧眸中尽是凶残的欲望。

“要来品尝你的专属埃及艳后吗，亲爱的小狼狼？”Wade不要命地勾引。

僵尸优美的身材下一秒被压到床上。

...

“求求你，Logan.放了我，我还要参加Lester的生日宴会...”Wade哭泣着，屈服于一匹雄壮霸道的狼身下。

…………

“祝我3463岁生日快乐。”

一个木乃伊，浑身缠满雪白的绷带，露出一双莹蓝色大眼睛。

“干杯！”

“咳，这面包里为啥会有沙子？”Matt抱怨。“我的尖牙都要被硌断了。”

“这是埃及传统工艺。但这葡萄酒，已经储存了3565年。”

“为什么？”

“我买它的时候它已经有100年历史，两年后我死去。它作为我的陪葬品。”

“...那太感谢了。”Matt优雅的微笑。“不过我还有个疑问:为什么Wade没来？”

“和我爹欢度春宵呢。”Daken不满地嘀咕。“来吧，Les.我们一直好奇你绷带下的身体长什么样。”

“？？？这与当众脱衣服有啥区别！！！”Les脸红得像甜菜根。“要不然你们去百度上搜索木乃伊图片。都是拆开绷带的。”

“呕——”Matt似乎想到什么，差点呕吐。“你故意恶心我们吧？！”

“我很有兴趣！”Daken激动得狼耳朵都冒出来。“你拆了绷带，然后我操你。”

总之那天晚上。目送Matt展开斗篷离开。Daken提议:

“我真的太好奇了。咱们试试吧。”

Lester想躲避，可是嘴边的绷带被强行撕开。

Daken吻着木乃伊僵硬干燥的嘴唇，千年时空仿佛在他们口腔中流转。古老。优美动人。宛若异域的歌舞乐声。

“我的舌头要碎了！”

“好吧。”Daken恋恋不舍地抚摸木乃伊鲜红的唇。一不小心掉下一块漆。

“？？？！！！！！圣甲虫攻击！！！”Lester尴尬得无地自容。

“没事，宝贝。”Daken化作狼形，与源源不断的圣甲虫大军作斗争。“看见没。做我情人，你就可以拥有一匹宠物狼。”

“哇，听起来不错，你好可爱啊，Aki.”Lester欣然大喜，收回咒语。他向来对毛茸茸的东西没有抵抗力。

“我可以带你兜兜风。”那双狼眼在黑暗中明如碧绿的宝石。危险。散发着诱惑的荧光。

“太棒了！”

在夜色的掩饰中，木乃伊紧紧俯在一匹黑狼背上，感受着温暖的毛发。哺乳动物的体温。这简直比坐过山车还刺激。他能感觉到狼人的心脏跳动。生命。似乎唤醒了他那颗早已死去千年的心。两边是黑压压的森林。他们穿过林间小道。Lester不知目的地在哪里。但是他知道他并不孤独。

_End.

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我业余修木乃伊（有一段时间参加兰州的历史研究组），所以我知道自己可能抹黑了某些人的形象。因此本文纯属搞笑，切勿当真。


End file.
